


arpeggio

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Uenoyama has a thing for the way Mafuyu says his name and that is the whole fic, sleeping on stairwells, soft uenoyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: So maybe Uenoyama has a thing for his own name.Or maybe, he just has a thing for the one person who says it like that.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	arpeggio

“Uenoyama-kun?”

Theres probably something to be said about the way he reacts to his own name. Does that make him a narcissist? A masochist? He’s pretty sure that’s the wrong word, but he can’t exactly remember what it means and it sounds cool (and very much like the words he’s heard Akihiko-kun throw around multiple times before) so he’s just going to go with it. It’s a choice.

“Uenoyama-kun?”

And it’s not like it’s with everyone- his heart never seems to flutter quite this way at the cut-short versions of his name Haruki-san and Aki-kun call him by, neither does it miss a beat or speed up when Sho shouts at him, asking him if he’d like to play basketball, already half out the door because he knows by now the answer is probably _no,_ nor does it pump it’s way out of his chest and into his mouth like that when his sister yells at him from across the house to _move it you fat-ass, dinner’s ready and I won’t call again!-_

“U-e-no-ya-ma- kun!”

He thinks it’s his voice. It’s always been his voice, really, but ever since they’ve started dating he’s slowly begun to discover there’s so much _more_ to Mafuyu, displayed unabashed like flashing neon signs in his silences, in those tiny almost-not-there smiles he hides into his hands when he thinks no one’s looking, in those aborted laughs that never quite make it past those beautiful lips. But even more than that, it’s in the way he speaks, in the things he has to _say-_ and Uenoyama will fight whoever _dares_ to argue Mafuyu has nothing to say at all. He will pull up a presentation, wrestle you physically into a chair, and force you to listen as he lists out all the things he’s discovered, over the months- that sometimes Mafuyu doesn’t know what things mean because for the longest time his world had revolved around one person and one person only, so when he’d gone Mafuyu had lost his balance, a little- like when you’re learning how to cycle and your father is holding on to the backseat and running next to you, and just when you think you finally have it he drops his hand, _just like that,_ and for a brief sickening moment you think you’re going to crash and bleed against the asphalt but then somehow you discover your body remembers the motions and won’t let go that easily, and after that initial wobble you speed back up and let the wind fly in your hair, independent and free and _strong enough_ to not fall.

That sometimes Mafuyu will look at you and not see you, really, because some part of him is always going to be with Yuki and _that’s okay,_ he gets to have this dammit, you can just repeat whatever you were saying when he manages to wrench himself back to the present. That Mafuyu is actually quite fun, if he opens up enough around you to be comfortable with it. This is a new discovery for Uenoyama, who will absolutely _melt_ whenever he sees that teasing glint in Mafuyu’s eyes, right before he reveals an embarrassing secret about him to their friends, or makes a deliberately innocent face to frame Uenoyama for the trouble _he’s_ caused, or ducks down lightning fast to peck him on his lips right in the middle of the most crowded train station in Tokyo.

And not to mention his laughs. If Uenoyama was a poet, he _knows_ he’d have filled notebooks with the sound of it by now, trying to capture it’s exact lilt and colour in the air and feel against his skin over and over and over, till he can press the words against his chest and pretend he’s transferring all that warmth right into his heart. He’s decided it’s his life’s mission to elicit that sound as much as he can, so he can see Mafuyu _light_ like he rarely ever is, so he can trace the crinkling of his face with his eyes and commit every crook of his lips to memory, a mural dedicated to Mafuyu he’s glad he has emblazoned onto his soul, and-

( _Sigh) “_ Ritsuka?”

So maybe Uenoyama has a thing for his own name.

Or maybe, he decides, finally getting up with a smirk and moving immediately to press Mafuyu into the bright yellow wall behind him, capturing equally happy lips with his own-

Or maybe, he just has a thing for the one person who says it like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely did not google "fancy guitar terms" to come up with the title of this fic what are you talking about.
> 
> Also there are two pigeons making out outside my window is it weird I'm calling them Mafuyu and Ue it probably is I'm sorry.
> 
> If you liked this leave a kudos! And a comment! I don't know why I'm this pumped up but I am!
> 
> love,  
> N


End file.
